A solar cell utilizing sunlight as an alternative energy source to a fossil fuel such as petroleum, coal or the like has been in the spotlight. Today, developments and studies are being conducted on enhancement of efficiency and the like of a silicon solar cell which uses crystalline or amorphous silicon, a compound semiconductor solar cell which uses gallium, arsenic or the like. However, since much energy is required for producing these solar cells and the cost of them is high, there is a problem that it is difficult to put them to general use. Further, a photoelectric conversion device which uses semiconductor fine particles sensitized with dye(s) and a solar cell which uses this device have been known whereupon materials for use in producing them and techniques for producing them have been disclosed. (B. O'Regan and M. Gratzel Nature, 353, 737 (1991), M. K. Nazeeruddin, A. Kay, I. Rodicio, R. Humphry-Baker, E. Muller, P. Liska, N. Vlachopoulos, M. Gratzel, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 115, 6382 (1993)e.t.c.). This photoelectric conversion device is produced by using a comparatively low-cost oxide semiconductor such as titanium oxide or the like. Since there is a possibility that a photoelectric conversion device can be obtained in low cost compared with a solar cell which uses a conventional silicon or the like, this device has been remarked. However, in order to obtain a device having high conversion efficiency, a ruthenium-type complex is used as a sensitizing-dye wherein the dye itself is high in cost and there also is a problem in supply thereof. Further, although it has already been attempted to use an organic dye as a sensitizing-dye, it is a present situation that, due to low conversion efficiency and the like, it has not yet been used practically.
By this reason, a development of a photoelectric conversion device, using an organic dye-sensitized semiconductor, which has high conversion efficiency as well as high practicability has been required.